


We Woke Up In The Kitchen

by hariboo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t think he could miss someone as he missed her, but there is something singular in Jane that pulls at him and threatens to overtake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Woke Up In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like 90% sure there was less talking after they stumbled in for the sex, but for some reason I make them chatty. Also yeah, totally shameless excuse for table reunion sex. Beds can wait, they are farther. Title from "Drunk In Love" by Beyoncé, because why not be utterly shameless about what's happening in this. This has been in the work, in my mind, and on paper for way to long.

Darcy watches as Thor pretty much scoops up Jane, dropping Mew-Mew with a dull thud on the roof, which makes the thunder rumble again, which is insanely cool, and immediately turns to Intern and Erik. 

“Yeah, guys, I think it’s time for us to vamoose.”

Erik snaps his eyes from the window where… yeah, Jane is looking to climb up Thor’s chest and coughs, uncomfortably, then nods.

“Yes, that seems like a good idea, Darcy.” 

“You think?”

Intern still looks baffled and he’s saying something about the plates in the sink, but they don’t have time for that. They have got _to go_. Thor’s hand are definitely heading south on Jane’s back. 

Darcy pushes Erik and Intern out the door and wishes Jane luck. Also, unexpired condoms. 

She’s the best intern ever. She should get paid.

-

He wraps his arms around her waist and after a second there’s the thud and crackle of thunder as he drops Mjölnir to the ground to get a better grip on her. He wants to hold her as close as possible, pull that jacket that has travelled the realms with him off and kiss her shoulders. Jane sighs against his lips when he cups her face. He wants to drink her in, bask in her as he’s longed to. Her hands curls against the metal of Járngreipr on his arms, looking for a grip. He wants to feel her hands on his skin. He wants to feel _his_ hands on _her_ skin. 

He didn’t think he could miss someone as he missed her, but there is something singular in Jane that pulls at him and threatens to overtake him.

Thunder echoes again and he pulls his power back, lets it fade back into him. Jane is here. He is with her again, that particular ache in him has been soothed. There are others but right now he only wants Jane. Jane who he’s longed for, who he feared he might lose. Jane, whom he saved, who saved him. 

Silently calling Járngreipr from his arms to where it melts back into his bracers, Thor grins against Jane’s mouth when she starts in his arms. A small sound escapes her lips as she leans backs, eyes falling to where Járngreipr disappears under her hands. She giggles and drags her nails against his newly freed skin.

Her hands a cool against his arms. He cups the back of her head as she tilts her face up at him.

“Wow. How--”

Thor grins, dipping down to kiss her chin, and press his lips against hers again. “Magic,” he says. She laughs against his mouth. “I will explain later. For now,” he murmurs, kissing her again. Jane nods, tipping her head back, mouth opening already waiting for him. 

“Yeah, later is good.” Her hands have drifted to his hair, fingers curling at the nape of his neck and she presses closer. He goes lifts her, palming her backside and she groans into his mouth, pulling her head back. He moves with her, following her mouth, frowning when she presses her fingers against his lips.

“Wait,” she says, almost sounding dejected. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips swollen, and Thor wants nothing more than to not wait. They’ve waited too long, but he stops. He watches as she licks her lips and takes a deep breath, looking over her shoulder. “Wait, we were-- the others are inside. They’d...” Jane swallows and looks back at him. The sweep of her lashes against her cheek near to move him to distraction. She runs her thumb across his bottom lip and he catches it with his teeth. She bites her lip and he can feel her hand tightening on his chin. 

Over her shoulder he can see inside the wide windows. “They’re not there,” he tells her.

Jane half turns in his arms, and hums happily as she peers back inside. “Must have left. I really need to start paying Darcy,” she mutters. When she turns back to face him her smile curls wickedly at the edges. “Guess we’re all alone.”

She sounds as he feels. He dips back down to kiss her waiting mouth.

Thor moves his hands back down her back again, and grins at her when he cups her bottom. This time Jane lets him pick her up. She grips his shoulders tightly. He winks and rolls his shoulder, calling his cape in. Her delighted laugh tastes better against his mouth.

“You’re so going to explain that to me.”

Thor nods, holding her close, sighing as her legs hook around his hips. “Later.”

“Later,” Jane echoes. 

He moves them inside.

-

It’s a trial being directed into a place he only glimpsed at once before while he has Jane in his arms, her lips against his, dragging kisses across his cheek, his ear. He grips her tighter, pulling her against him, groaning when she moves back to his mouth, causing him to halt. She tilts his head back and bites as his mouth. He lets her lick and kiss and take her fill. They’d been rushed, before, back on Asgard. Only had time for a few stolen kisses in the midst of chaos, but now all they have is time. He could stand like this for hours with only Jane’s warm mouth breathing air into him, but he wants more. He wants Jane, all of her, and she’s of a similar mindset, tugging at his hair, gasping as they bump into some of her furniture. He thinks he hears some books fall to the floor.

Jane blinks, looking around, and shift her body against his towards the left.

He sees a table with no dishes on it, just a box. It looks sturdy enough. Jane nods and answers his silent question. “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. We’ll clean up later.” She rolls her hips against his and he feels himself get harder in his leathers. When he kisses her again it’s wet and messy and yes, she’s right, the table is fine. 

As they stumble to it, her legs tighten around him until he sets her down and she leans back, hands waving behind her. The box falls to the floor. Food spills out. Thor can’t bring himself to care if Jane cannot. He leans back and catches her fingers as they start tugging at his vest. His cape and Járngreipr are gone, but there is more to his armour. He will have to teach her the workings of his vest. Later though, Thor thinks, lifting Jane’s fingers to his lip and sucking them into his mouth. Much later, he amends as he watches her eyes get darker. Their brown lovely darkening to near black as she moans softly.

He pulls her hands to the latches of his vest. Shows her how they snap and hiss off. Jane’s attention does not drift from him as he drops the armour to the floor. Her fingers trail down his neck as she leans forward and kisses his throat.

“Your turn, Jane.”

She laughs and in one quick move she’s pulled her jacket off her shoulders and pulled her shirt over her head. He had noticed the small buttons on her top. Later, he guesses, grinning down at her. Her undergarments are not as unfamiliar as he thought they might be. Light yellow material cups her small breasts. She is perfect. 

“Done, Earth clothes, much faster,” she smiles and reaches up to pull him down again. He goes willingly. She arches as his hands slide up and down her back. She reaches back and loosens her breast bindings. It falls between them. Her skin is soft, cool. He’s thought about it many times. It’s nothing like he’s imagined. It’s not as soft as the finest Asgardian silk or as warm as his. It’s real, however. It’s Jane’s. It’s all he’s wanted. Just Jane. He leans over her, hugging her to him and holds her as close as he can, touching their foreheads together. She clings back, curving into him, like she’s pulled by his gravity just as strongly he is pulled by hers. 

“Hi, welcome back by the way.”

Her arms wrap tight around his neck and her legs shift to cradle him better.

“Hi,” he echoes her greeting, unfamiliar, but he likes the warmth she says it with. “I’m glad to be back.”

“Good.”

He cups her breast, circling her nipple. “Very.”

The skin of her chest and stomach presses against the thin top he wears under his armour. He moves to pull it off as quickly, if not quicker, than she did with her own, and slides his hands up her ribs. Jane’s hands flatten against his side of his neck and slide down to his collarbones. Her eyes flick at the space between them. 

He moves his hands under her ass and squeezes, grinning. She huffs out a laugh and pulls at the ties of his leather trousers. He reaches down to help her with hers. They stop and look at each other then let go of each other for a second as they pull their remaining items of clothing off. His boots clunk against a chair, he does not see where she tosses her to. Her trousers are flung over his shoulder. 

She watches him carefully, he notes. From her preach on the table, she leans forward, shoulders hunching forward causing her breast to press together slightly as she looks at him. She’s got a wicked smile. He had thought she would be shier and nothing delights him more that she isn’t. She watches him unashamed. He stands and stares back. Her shoulders are small, but he’s seen her hold the burden of the universe with them and then save it turn. She is incomparable.

“What,” he asks, moving back to her, sliding his hands up the new freed skin of her leg. Now she giggles. He can feel the soft, short hairs on her thighs. His hands encircle them easily and he rubs small circles with his thumbs just on the inside where the skin is soft by her undergarments. He relishes in watching her giggles turn into a full body shiver. She is still covered by her undergarments, but he is bare.

Her smile only gets wider, her eyes flicking down. “We’re gonna need to invest in lube.” She pulls him closer by his hips. 

He quirks his eyebrow. “What is that?”

“I’ll explain later; Sex With An Earthling 101,” she says as he fingers the edges of her underwear. Her nails dig into his hips. 

Thor chuckles. “Then we’ll have a lot to speak about later, but first...” He tugs on her underwear. 

Jane nods and cants her hips up. “Yeah, first.” She wiggles and kisses him as she lifts her hips and then she is as bare as he is. She reaches down to touch him, stroke him, learn him. He kisses her harder. 

“Jane…”

She licks at his mouth. “I’m gonna need a little foreplay, not much, but you’re kinda big and I’m not--”

He nods, cutting her off, pulling her closer and lets her rub against him. Her legs part further as he slides his hand higher where she is slick and warm. He’s thought of all the ways he could pleasure Jane. He’d like to do all of them. “What do you want?”

“What _don’t_ I want?” she pants, her mouth at his jaw. 

He knows exactly what she means. 

He thinks about what he’s thought about the most and tugs her down, gently pushing her back against the table. He can see how heavy her breath is. He leans over her and takes a nipple in his mouth. Her whole body arches up into his with a small yelp. One leg lifts and wraps around his waist, tugging him closer until he’s pressed against her thigh. Thor sucks at her nipple, tugging at the bud with his teeth. Jane hisses. When he thumbs the folds of her sex she shudders and grabs at his hair.

“Yeah, it’s not gonna take a lot of foreplay. At all.”

He smiles into her skin, rubbing his chin against her ribs. She tugs on his hair and ears with a giggle. He slides his other hand down her back and moves to her other nipple. She makes the most wonderful sounds.

Slowly, he works his way down her body as she clutches at his shoulders and then actively beings pushing him down when he licks his way around her belly. When he finally licks her cunt her whole body shudders and he slips one leg over his shoulder, and oh how he’s thought about this. Usually it’s been Jane spread out on his bed in the palace, sometimes by the lake in the mountains, but it's always Jane with her bright smile and her dark eyes reflecting the cosmos in Asgard’s skies. This is nothing like what he’s imagined, in her small home, on a table, but it is better for it’s no longer a dream or wish. She’s warm and slick and her taste fills his mouth. He can hear her voice catching on his name, can feel how her thighs quiver and clench over his shoulder when he slides his fingers in. Her grip on his hair tightens when he inserts the second finger and pulls him closer. He takes the hint and licks inside, deep and slow as she seems to like, and sucks at her, crooking his fingers inside her. She comes against his mouth, her body bowing up so much she'd be almost sitting up on the table if he wasn’t holding her hips down to it. Her voice is raw and she moans softly as he licks her clean. When he moves back up towards her, he smooths his hands up her thighs, hips, and ribs; wipes at his mouth and sucks at his fingers. She lingers on his tongue, sharp and sweet. Her hands are now weak on his shoulder, resting instead of holding, but her smile undos and holds him all at once. She doesn’t need Asgard’s skies above her to have her eyes reflect the cosmos. 

Blinking up at him, she leans up, brushing her hands over his beard gives him a soft kiss. It’s slow, easy. The rush they felt before feels slightly tempered but not nearly enough for either of them to be sated. Their hands start roaming again, gentle and exploratory; she feels small in his arms, and there’s the treacherous thought she might be pulled away from him again. Unconsciously, he tightens his hold on her. He cannot touch her enough. Tilting her hips up, he moans when she shifts her lower body so she’s lined up with his cock. One hand is dragging down his stomach, teasing him, while the other tugs him closer by his hip and he’s doing his best not to thrust into her fast and hard like he wants. She was right, he is big and she is not. He can wait until she’s ready.

“Jane,” he says, pushing loose, sweaty strands of hair from her face. “Before when I first arrived I didn’t tell you…”

“Me, too,” she says, kissing him again, pulling him even closer. “Me, too.”

“What I meant then, and I mean it now, I do--”

“I do, too.”

He cannot help but laugh, hauling her up in his arm. Her legs wrap automatically around his hips and he can feel her wetness against his stomach. He kisses her cheeks.

“Are you going to let me finish what I have to say?”

She grins, cheeks flushed. “Sure, but--”

“I love you.”

“--oh, that’s good.” The words halt as she says them and he watches her face. Her eyelashes flutter, and her eyes brighten so beautifully. “Me too! God, me too. I mean, I love you, too,” she trails off, before smiling again. It’s somehow brighter, filled with his words and hers. She presses their lips together and says the words again and again before clenching her legs around him. “Tell me again, later. Just in case I think I imagined it?”

Thor chuckles and nods. Later he will say the words however many times she want, whenever he feels them. He knew the moment he saw her again. He wanted to say them then, but they had felt too quick. Now he knows it’s better to say them whenever he feels them lest he lose his chance to say them ever again.

“I will tell you always.”

“Good, me too.” Jane sighs, sliding her body against his, and he takes the hint and leans the back towards the table top. She holds his face as he steadies them against the table and reaches between them to slide into her. Her eyes flutter shut and she mutters nonsense words against his mouth as he pushes in. 

“Lube and oh god, condoms. We’re gonna need condoms. Later, though, later.”

Thor grits his teeth at the want to push in harder, faster. Jane pants against his mouth and meets his eyes. “I’ll explain condoms later, too. But first...”

“Yes?” He breathes out, her hips are tight against his. He wants to push her back over the table and lose himself in her. He wants to touch and kiss every inch of her. He wants to suck kisses on her skin and feel the warm of her mouth against his.

Jane surprises him and squeezes him. Thor groans. 

“First, this. Just this.”

And that’s all he needs. He hold him up on the table and leans over her, holding one thigh open as he thrusts and her hands scramble on his shoulders and arms They settle on his neck. Jane pants and tugs him down, brushing their lips together in messy, wet kisses as she moves with him, holds him to her as if she also has that fear that he might slip away. He holds her tighter, lifts her up against his chest, and thrusts up. She doesn’t look away from him and squeezes her muscles, opening her mouth to welcome his when he leans in to kiss her.

All he wants is to stay with her, all he wants is her. 

Her second climax is slow, surprising her, as he touches her again and presses them back down against the table again, moving faster. One of her hands reaches above her and holds on to the edge of the table as they move. He grunts and leans up to cover it with his. He catches her gaze and doesn't look away. Their breaths mingle and he bites at her mouth, his name spilling from her lips as she comes, and he drinks it as hers gets lost in the sound of low rumbling thunder.

When he comes minutes after he buries his face into her neck, mouthing at her where he can feel her heart pulse against his tongue. She smells like soap and sweat and him. Her can feel her fingers combing through his hair lazily. She pulls at his leather tie that holds it back and kisses his temple. He sighs against her skin. He’s careful to not rest all his weight on her even when she complains as he moves away. Her fingers curl in the air, calling him back, and he grins, dropping his head down to kiss her hip as he falls back into a chair. He keeps one hand curled over her thigh. Jane catches her breath for a few beats then frowns and sits up. Her face is a sight, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, soft glare. He can see a love bite in the shadow of her neck. Her face is becoming his favourite sight. She tangles their hands together and pulls herself to him. 

Straddling his legs, she kisses the angle of his cheek as she curls her arms around his neck and rest her head against his chest. He kisses her head. 

“I do not want to crush you.”

She hums, nodding. “I get it, but fact about _this_ Earthling: she likes to cuddle.” 

Thor smiles, rubbing at her back and dipping his face down to kiss her softly. “So noted.”

“She also hasn’t had sex that good in years.”

“This is heartening news.” It is entirely possibly his smugness cannot be contained. She does not hold it against him and laughs warmly.

She leans back, sitting up, and combing her hair back. He cups her chin and thumbs at her mouth much like she did to him early. She grins and bites his thumb, playful. 

“Come on, I have bed. A nice, medium sized bed that’s probably too small for us both, but I think we’ll manage.” 

“I’m sure we will.” He shifts his arms around her and picks her up. Grins at her laugh as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheeks and directs him into her bedroom. He strangely feels like he’s arrived home.

-

Hours later, Thor sits up as he hears the door open. Jane is sleeping, sprawled across his chest. Her eyelashes brush against his skin. He dreads moving and waking her. As he is about to go inspect when he hears:

“It’s just me!”

Ah, Darcy. Her voice sound through the small collection of rooms. 

“Just forgot some stuff! I’ll come back tomorrow… um,” he hears her move around and kick at something before she chuckles. “Maybe the day after! I’ll crash with Erik! Be safe guys! But I’m really happy for you two! Keep shagging! Go England!”

There are more sounds of her moving around and then he hears the door close again. Jane blinks awake, rubbing her cheek on his skin. He strokes the skin between her shoulders, liking how she sighs. 

“Was that Darcy telling us to keep having sex?”

Thor shifts down -- her bed is much smaller than his own, but they fit fine, especially pressed together as they are, her leg thrown over his hips -- and brushes her lips. “Yes, if I’m taking that’s what shagging means.”

Jane nods, kissing him back softly, but becoming more awake each second. “UK slang. She’s got an assimilation bingo.”

He laughs, pulling her to settle over him more comfortably.

“Maybe I should start my own.” His hands drift down her back, his fingers brushing all the way down to her inner thighs. 

Jane hums, spreading her legs. “Good plan. I like it.” 

“I’ve been known to have them,” he strokes her gently, lazily. There is finally no need to rush.


End file.
